


From A to Z

by SmartBlackRose



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mostly Reid/Hotch, Multi, Romance, one shot series, only in one chapter, tw homphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartBlackRose/pseuds/SmartBlackRose
Summary: A, you guessed it, 26 parts series of one-shots with every chapter starting with a new letter of the alphabet. Rating and genre change from one story to another, PLEASE SEE THE NOTES in each chapter.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid/David Rossi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	1. A for Arousal

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: M
> 
> Pairing: Reid/Hotch
> 
> Prompt (from tumblr, I think): Imagine your OTP is sitting outside at a cafe (or similar place) when Person A decides to rest their feet on Person B's chair between their legs. Person B ignores it until A starts rubbing their foot against B's privates but still going about whatever they were doing as if nothing is happening and ignoring any requests to stop from B. After this goes on a while, Person B has almost reached their limit and is struggling to keep quiet and sit still. Suddenly Person A looks at their watch and jumps up, saying they have somewhere to be and walks off while quietly laughing to themselves. This leaves B flustered and in an embarrassing situation, having no choice but to try and 'calm them self' before leaving. They later get their revenge.

Arousal

They were in the middle of a briefing when it started! How dare he do that? Garcia was briefing the team, this time about a spree killer in Colorado when Reid felt a foot between his legs on the chair. While it was highly unusual from his lover to get in that kind of position, it wasn't uncomfortable or anything, so Reid let it go and his mind went back to the matter at hand. But after a while, Hotch started to rub his foot against his crotch, making him squirm uncomfortably. The genius pushed the foot down, but it came back as quickly as it was gone.

Reid had to bite his lips to keep from moaning and grabbed the edge of the table to stay still, but he felt Rossi's stare burning his side. He knew his expression was letting something slip out, but even with all the control he could still gather, he wasn't able to do much better than this. He tried to glare at Hotch on the other side of the table and he could've sworn he saw his lover's lips curl up into a slight smirk.

He was on the edge of coming, now. He really hope Garcia would be done soon, because he knew he wouldn't contain himself for a long time anymore. He had the biggest erection of his life and he almost feared his slacks might break as they were getting tighter by any second. Suddenly, the meeting was over and everyone got up, Hotch the first to be out of the room, and Reid could swear he heard a small laugh from the unit chief. And now he was stuck like this. He had to join the team, try to calm himself and get rid of the bulge in his pants unless he wanted to make a fool of himself.

He succeeded to get calmer, but he was still aroused as hell for the rest of the day, not able to focus on anything else. He plotted revenge, the sweet revenge he wanted to have. He knew revenge was a dish better served cold, but not this time. It wouldn't be unexpected, this time it would be him with his raw need, wanting to be satisfied.

He entered the hotel room, but didn't light up any lamps. He stayed in the dark, next to the door, knowing the older man would soon get in. And it happened, the door opened, then closed quickly, Hotch probably assuming he was already in bed and pissed off at him. But as soon as the door clicked closed, Reid pushed him on it, pinning him roughly and grinding against him.

They quickly found their way to the bed, not bothering to open the lights and getting undressed rapidly. They were wrapped around each other, naked and sweaty and growling dirty talk. Reid bit down Hotch's shoulder and scratched his back, the older man entering him quickly.

"Oh my god, Aaron", he cried, his head falling on the pillow as he arched his back.

He didn't even know if this could be qualified of revenge. It was as pleasurable to the unit chief as it was for his little genius and he chuckled as they fell back in bed.

"Remind me to do this more often", he laughed.

"No. Never again, Aaron. I'm serious."

He only heard a loud burst of laughter as Hotch ran into the bathroom. Spencer shook his head with a smile and ran behind him, another door closing behind them both.


	2. B for Bullet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a short little drabble, hope you like it :)
> 
> Rating: T  
> Warning: Major character death (implied)  
> Pairing: None (unless you really want it, it can be Reid/Hotch)

Bullet

It wasn't the first time someone on the team was shot. They all knew they should have waited for backup, or at least to have kevlar vest, but they also knew the unsub would have escaped if they didn't move quickly. It was a risk they couldn't take. Because the lives of the future victims that could be taken away was of a greater importance than their owns from their point of view.

All of it happened in a blur and they saw Reid jump forward, screaming, almost before the gunshot echoed in the room. But the genius wasn't quick enough to protect Hotch, who was the target of the unsub. The unit chief fell on the floor in a pool of his own blood that was already cascading on the floor. Reid fell next to him, the bullet slightly grazing his side, but he pressed his hands to the wound, trying to stop the haemorrhage. Hotch was still conscious but slowly passing out, looking at Reid with unfocused eyes. The genius saw that the wound was lodged right into his sternum and he pressed a little harder.

"You'll be alright", he promised, but he knew there was no way that would be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little drabble, but I enjoyed making it! Please feel free to leave a review!  
> SmartBlackRose :)
> 
> Note: On ff net I had two drabbles for that letter, but I now hate the second one, so I didn't put it here.


	3. C for Champion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like when Reid is not just the walking brain the series makes him, so that's the inspo. Enjoy!  
> Rating: K  
> Warning: None  
> Pairing: None

**Champion**

They were training at the gym. All the team was there and they were practicing one on one fighting.

For some reason, that day, Morgan decided that Reid needed to wrestle him. Obviously he was expecting to show off, because why else would he insist on such a thing? Reid decided that _he_ needed to show off a little and he decided to put his skills to use.

When Derek attacked him from the front, expecting him to just freeze, leaving him plenty of time to tackle him, Reid counter-attacked, doing a quick reversal and locking him under him, quickly succeeding in pressing both of his shoulders to the mat. Morgan swore under him and Reid grinned, letting him go.

"That was luck. Again", the older man ordered and Reid only shrugged.

Derek obviously believed in what he was saying, because he tried the exact same approach, which led to the exact same result and by then the rest of the team was watching, looking as bemused as Morgan felt.

"Okay, since when are you good at hand to hand?", the older man exclaimed as he caught his breath with an annoyed expression on his face.

"It's a long story", Reid waved it off, helping him up and suddenly feeling shy.

"Well I'm listening", Derek said curtly and the gneius really hoped he hadn't angered him. 

"In university, after I was approached by Gideon, one of my professor suggested that I should to more sport and I started wrestling because I knew it would help build my stamina and help with auto-defense. It was also a sport with people of my size, so it felt right. I was part of the team for the next three years, while I got my first two PhD's, I wrestled for the school's team. Won a few championships, if you allow me to brag about it", Reid smiled.

"You're a college wrestling champion?", Rossi wondered.

"Well, I was in 157, obviously, but I am."

Morgan only clapped his back, shaking his head with a goodhearted grumble and Reid laughed as he decided to switch to proper sparring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favourite Reid is the one with tricks up his sleeve and I really like to imagine that he could take Morgan on if he wanted. 
> 
> SmartBlackRose :)


	4. D for Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit from William turns very awkward when the Reids share dinner with Hotch.... HxR pairing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a light one. I don't know where it came from but it wouldn't leave.   
> Rating: K+  
> Pairing: Hotch/Reid  
> Warning: None, although if you hate the daddy kink thing very much, you should probably avoid it (it's only mentioned, not shown)

**Daddy**

He didn't know why he had agreed to this dinner. William had asked him to have a night with him and he'd said yes without really thinking anything of it.

Spencer had decided to do this in his own home, thinking it would lessen the awkwardness and that he could control the direction the night took.

From the start he'd feared what could happen during the couple of hours his 'family' would be reunited. His father had always been too judgy, too straight-laced for him. He'd hated Spencer's genius and probably a lot of other things about him.

Which was why Reid had never told him that Hotch would be there that night -though that was probably a mistake- even less as his son-in-law.

It was absolutely awkward as soon as William Reid set a foot in the house and Aaron had been trying to ease up some of the tension by doing the social part, but his father-in-law only wanted to hear about his son, which was understandable, even though it made Reid's teeth grit. Spencer could see he was uncomfortable about their relationship, but he tried his best to make it enjoyable for everyone, grateful that his father had at least the decency not to say anything. He forced himself to open a little about his life, but kept some informations for himself, especially those he knew that William couldn't know from his years of almost stalking him through the world wide web.

It wasn't perfect, but it still wasn't as bad a Spencer had thought it would be. The sat at the table to eat and then... Then it happened. Something that Reid would later think of as 'The Incident'.

And Spencer wanted to crawl under a rock, he wanted the floor to open under him and swallow him in the depth of hell. Anything but stay sat there, flustered and stammering.

"Dad, can you pass the sauce, please?", he'd said, the nickname suddenly rolling off his tongue more easily than he thought it would be.

And then _both_ William _and_ Aaron made a move to grab the bowl.

They looked at each other, then at Spencer, and Aaron's unreadable mask fell and he looked horrified.

"Did you say dad?", he asked, glancing at William Reid and letting go of the bowl.

"I did", Reid said, a mix of mortified and amused bubbling up in his chest as he could feel the blush coming up from under his collar.

Hotch snapped out of it, schooling his features in a neutral expression and he looked at William.

"Sorry, I didn't hear that", he tried to explain, but for once it was him who stumbled on his words.

Spencer's father nodded, but there was a confused and suspicious expressed on his face (although the couple might have been a bit paranoid by this point). The conversation started stalling after that and William left soon, but not without scolding Spencer.

"You know, he's about my age", he said.

"He's much younger."

"Not much. He could be your father too. Especially since he answers to the nickname", William said and Spencer almost swallowed his tongue because he _had_ caught on the slip.

"Maybe, but I think you should leave before you say something hurtful that you will regret. Like last time", Spencer shot back, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks and his mind instantly conjured the bitter _'we're not statistics, Spencer'._

William obeyed and when Reid came back into the kitchen, Aaron was in the bathroom and he sat down at the table. When the older man came out, he rushed to Spencer, worried.

"Are you crying?", he asked, seeing the younger man with his head in his arms on the table.

Reid looked up and let out a squeak, pressing a hand to his mouth.

"You're laughing. You're laughing hysterically because of that "dad" thing", Aaron stated, cracking a small smile himself.

Reid nodded and laughed even louder.

"I can't believe you did that!", Spencer exclaimed.

"It wasn't my fault! I'm just not used to have you call anyone dad!", Hotch protested.

"Let's keep that in the bedroom, next time, shall we?", Spencer teased, leaning in to kiss him lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you laughed as much as I did writing it, if so, leave a comment or like :)

**Author's Note:**

> I upload this work from my ff. net account, so all mistakes and spelling errors are mine and it's and old one from before I was very fluent. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Leave a comment, it feeds an author :)


End file.
